FCC units and systems and processes for injecting catalyst and/or additives into equipment units employed to conduct FCC operations are known. See, for example, International Publication No. WO2005/095549 assigned to W. R. Grace & Co Conn. (hereinafter, “WO2005/095549”).
As discussed in WO2005/095549, during the disclosed FCC operations, the dust collector and transfer pot of a loader are pressurized in order to move one or more catalysts and/or additives through the loader. A number of system and process problems can occur during one or more steps utilized to move catalysts and/or additives through the loader and into FCC equipment units.
Efforts continue to identify ways to monitor system and process parameters so as to detect potential problems during operation of a loader used in FCC operations.